Not sorry
by MiloLM
Summary: [Semi-AU; Bad End]. No lo lamentes, Emma. El haber elegido este camino fue mi decisión, y no lo siento.


**Título:** Not sorry.

**Personajes:** Emma, Gilda, Ray, Anna, Norman, Don (Mención), Nat (Mención), Isabella (Mención).

**Oc's:** Rachel, Ariel, Gil.

**Pairings:** Mención de Gilda x Don. Mención de Nat x Anna. Mención de Isabella x Leslie. Insinuación a Norman x Emma. Ligerísimo Ray x Anna.

**Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU; Bad End. Donde Emma, Ray y Norman escapan pero todos los demás niños se quedan en Grace Field.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada románticas y bastante dolorosas. Escenas sangrentas y/o violentas [+10]; se recomiendo discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Tragedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 8115

**Notas:** No sé por qué demonios escribo cosas tan deprimentes :v

Se me había borrado todo, así que tuve que volver a escribirlo con algunos fragmentos que recordaba. Lo intenté (?)

* * *

**Summary:** «No lo lamentes, Emma. El haber elegido este camino fue mi decisión, y no lo siento.»

* * *

—Estamos aquí, eh —comenta Ray, mirando el enorme muro que se alza ante los ojos de los tres. Respira profundo y lleva haca atrás el mechón de cabello que le estorba la visión—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Emma no dice nada, sólo traga pesado. Hay una sensación amarga en su garganta y una presión en su pecho. Sus puños se cierran con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo y evita a toda costa que el dolor de su alma escape por sus ojos opacos.

_«Han pasado casi quince años»_ se dice a sí misa, sintiendo flaquear su inquebrantable fuerza.

—Sí, Ray, ha pasado un tiempo. —Es lo único que suelta, con la voz un poco apagada, pero forzando a que no suene rota.

Norman a su lado nota la falsedad de su expresión tranquila. Hay una tormenta desatándose dentro de la joven pelirroja, que amenaza con ahogarla en un mar de tristeza y retazos de una culpa que no le pertenecía. Empero no dice anda al respecto, porque sabe que Emma no necesita ayuda para salvarse, porque ella es fuerte y sabrá superarlo

Así que respira profundo y calma su interior (o eso quiere creer).

—Bien, este es el plan —comienza a explicar el albino, y sus amigos le prestan total atención—. Grace Field es un lugar sumamente vigilado ahora. Hay demonios patrullando cada cierto tempo los alrededores del muro, generalmente en la noche, y no sabemos si algo ha cambiado dentro de las granjas, aunque lo veo poco probable debido a que la calidad debe mantenerse en los niños. Así que necesitaremos unos exploradores que se infiltren en la tarde, se escondan de la mejor manera que puedan hasta que llegue la noche, y luego investiguen todo lo necesario que haya dentro.

—Nosotros lo haremos —asegura Emma, con una expresión decidida. Norman pronto muestra una cara que dicta su negación, pero ella le sonríe cas suplicante—. Vamos, Norman. Sabes que yo y Ray podremos hacerlo.

El azabache asiente en silencio, sin muchas ganas. Norman igual no muestra una cara que alega el que se convence del todo, puesto que su plan inicial era solo mandar a Bárbara, Cislo y Zazie, quienes definitivamente eran grandes y excelentes soldados. Pero, como siempre, Emma estaba dando su opinión y declarando un deseo casi imposible de cumplir, y él esta vez no podía negarse.

Lo había hecho una vez, y casi termina perdiéndola. No quiere cometer el mismo error. Además, entiende que aún hay esperanza en la chica en cuanto a quizás encontrarse con sus hermanos. Y aunque fuera un pensamiento realmente soñador e improbable, no tiene de otra que rendirse y aceptar la idea de que hay una ligera posibilidad de que, por si acaso ellos—

Suspira pesadamente, y asiente, dejando ver una sonrisa de rendición. Emma entonces se muestra animada y entusiasmada otra vez.

—Bien. Pero van a tener que moverse de inmediato.

No tardan mucho en prepararlo todo. Unas pistolas con gancho los ayudan a aferrarse a la muralla y pasar el acantilado con facilidad. Tanto Emma como Ray sienten un _déjà-vù_ al estar de nuevo sobre el gran y gris muro, y una nostalgia los invade en silencio.

Recuerdos de una huida triste, unos gritos desesperados de una niña herida, y dos niños disculpándose una y otra vez, excusándose patéticamente con el hecho de que no había otra salida si querrían salvarse, aunque fuese doloroso el hecho de sus decisiones.

La joven entonces respira profundo y da varios pasos hacia el bosque que se alza al otro lado. Su fiel compañero le sigue, sin decir nada.

—A Yūgo no le gustará saber que vinimos solos. —Menciona él entonces, al bajar gracias a las ramas de las arboledas.

Emma ríe un poco al imaginarse las futuras quejas del hombre.

—Sólo espero que no empiece una pelea con Norman. —Dice con cierta gracia, pasando en tanto sus verdes ojos por el paisaje tan solitario.

—No lo hará, no creo que sea tan idiota —declara Ray, también examinando su alrededor con cautela—. Lo que sí es probable, es que quiera venir también, pero Norman mandará a Zazie a detenerlo.

—De verdad es muy probable algo como eso.

Y así empiezan a caminar por el lugar que, a pesar de todos los años pasados, pareciera que no ha cambiado nada.

La planta de producción número tres sigue igual que hace tantos años. Eso les causa alivio y al mismo tiempo horror. Ese lugar era simplemente una pesadilla disfrazada de sueño. Aunque prefieren ignorar sus pensamientos y centrarse en la misión; deben encontrar un lugar donde ningún ser los llegara a ver.

—Hey, ¿escuchas eso?

Ambos se detienen de golpe, y prestan atención. Pronto notan los sonidos de risas y, con rapidez, van hacia un gran árbol al cual suben velozmente, escondiéndose entre las ramas y hojas.

Guardan silencio, y esperan.

Pronto aparecen tres niños corriendo cerca. Dos pequeños, uno de cabello oscuro con ojos celestes, y el otro de cabello verde con los ojos grises, quienes siguen a una niña mayor de cabello negro y con ojos lilas, que usa de peinado una coleta alta.

Tanto Ray como Emma hacen caras de sorpresa y horror al reconocer de pronto a la niña de, posiblemente, diez a once años de edad.

—Ellos... —murmura la pelirroja, con los ojos comenzando a aguarse sin poder detenerlos. El muchacho se cubre la boca, sintiendo la culpa abrumarle más de lo debido.

—¡Si no se apresuran, no lo verán! —exclama la pequeña azabache, deteniéndose para esperar a los demás.

—¡Raaayyy! —Se queja el de cabello verde, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, una vez llega enfrente de la mayor. Entonces las dos personas en el árbol abren grande sus ojos al escuchar el nombre—. No seas mala, sabes que estamos cansados de jugar y aun así nos traes a la fuerza.

El niño de pelo negro que está a su lado asiente en silencio, poniendo un rostro un poco enojado también.

—Está bien, está bien, Ariel, Gil —ella pone sus manos sobre las cabecitas de ambos, dándoles a su vez una sonrisa dulce—. Vamos a caminar desde aquí, pero no se hagan los perezosos, ¿vale?

—Sí.

Y así empiezan una caminata tranquila, en dirección al muro. Una vez que se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos, Emma mira a Ray.

—E-era ella, ¿no? —Balbucea, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Era como Isabella, pero tenía tu nombre. Y ellos... son los nuevos... niños ganado.

Él baja la cabeza y traga con pesadez.

—Sí, es así —afirma, con la voz firme pero también baja, haciendo que la muchacha solloce sin poder evitarlo. No puede hacer más que sonreír de manera vacía al darse cuenta de su posible lazo con la niña de coleta—. Pero ellos han sobrevivido, Emma. Han sobrevivido por todos estos años, y eso es bueno.

Ella asiente entre lágrimas, sonriendo torpemente. Ray le regala unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo, aunque sea él quien más lo necesite en ese momento.

—¿Niños?

Ese llamado pone en alerta a ambos otra vez, y enseguida la pelirroja guarda total silencio dejando de llorar. Los dos, de nuevo, bajan la mirada al suelo, encontrándose con una mujer de largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza llena de flores. Al estar de espaldas, no pueden verle el rostro, pero notan el uniforme que trae puesto; ella era sin duda una Mamá o, en todo caso, una Hermana.

Ella parece haberlos escuchado, eso lo tienen claro, puesto que no ha dejado de mirar a los alrededores. Aunque agradecían que aún no se diese del todo cuenta y no dirigiera su mirada al árbol donde ambos estaban, porque de ser así, serán descubiertos y eso podrá significar serios problemas.

De pronto la mujer saca un reloj, que reconocen con facilidad, y lo observa con atención. Luego lo vuelve a guardar y sale corriendo en la misma dirección hacia donde se habían ido los pequeños.

Ray y Emma rápidamente bajan del árbol de un salto.

—Tenemos que encontrar otro lugar donde ocultarnos. —Señala el chico, empezando a empujar a su compañera para se apresure, quien en tanto se seca la cara con insistencia.

Van hacia un área más apartada que logran recordar de su niñez, donde ni siquiera las aves se llegan a oír, y allí se esconden sobre otras arboledas altas. Agradecen el no encontrarse más con niños que podrían poner en riesgo su ubicación, y al caer la noche toman acción de inmediato, moviéndose enseguida de su lugar para ir hacia la casa principal en la plantación.

Logran llegar sin ser vistos u oídos. Tratan de ignorar el hecho de ver frente a sus ojos el sitio que tantos falsos recuerdos felices les había regalado por casi doce años, y se dedican a investigar desde afuera los alrededores, notando que todo es igual a como antes. Lo único distinto son las cerraduras en las puertas, que Ray fácilmente logra abrir.

—Yo investigaré dentro. —Declara Emma en un murmullo bajo pero decidido, y él la mira seriamente, dictando su sospecha genuina para con su integridad con el trabajo.

—Es peligroso. —Advierte, tratando de convencerla.

—Lo sé perfectamente, no soy tonta —medio gruñe, ofendida—. Voy a ver si hay cambios en la casa o alguna otra cuidadora cerca.

Ray suspira largamente al darse cuenta de que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de decisión.

—Está bien, investigarás dentro. Encuentra las ubicaciones de los despachos y habitaciones de las cuidadoras, y si es posible, consigue el número de niños que hay. Yo iré a ver la reja, por si es que hay alguna patrulla o cambiaron los tipos de entrega. Nos vemos en el bosque en una hora, ¿bien?

—Bien.

Ella da vuelta rápidamente, dispuesta a perderse en los oscuros pasillos de la casa. Pero antes de hacerlo es detenida por Ray, quien ha puesto una mano en su hombro.

—Y, Emma, evita encontrarte con alguna Mamá o Hermana —ordena seriamente. Ella no se gira a verle—. Una pelea podría alertar a todos, y tampoco podrás hacerla entrar en razón para ponerla de nuestro lado.

—Pero, Ray...

—No hay forma de hacerlas cambiar, Emma. Yo lo sé muy bien —asegura de manera melancólica, recordando a su propia madre, con quien convivió por tantos años sin lograr llegar a apelar a su verdadera ayuda—. Así que evita a toda costa encontrarte con alguna, ¿entendido?

—...

—He dicho: ¿entendido?

—... Entendido.

La suelta entonces, y tras asentir con la cabeza una última vez, sale corriendo en total silencio afuera de la edificación.

Emma se queda allí otro par de segundos, y luego de respirar profundamente, da el próximo paso, empezando con su labor.

Descubre que el lugar no ha cambiado nada realmente (como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido allí), y la cocina, comedor y baños siguen en las mismas secciones. Al llegar al segundo piso casi camina de puntillas para continuar con su sigilo y evitar despertar a alguien. Toma incluso más cuidado al pasar enfrente de los despachos principales y las habitaciones de Mamá y Hermana. Al final se detiene a unos metros de la puerta que antes conformaba la entrada a la que era su habitación y la de sus hermanos y hermanas, y sus memorias allí afloran, logrando calar un poco en su interior.

Y entonces la misma puerta se abre. No tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

Un par de lentes redondos y conocidos hacen que su cuerpo tiemble.

* * *

Ray se acerca con sigilo a la reja a la que no ha olvidado ni un poco aún luego de todos esos años, y nota que el lugar está iluminado. Enseguida toma más precaución y se mantiene en las sombras, evitando así ser visto de alguna manera. Y una vez se halla lo suficientemente cerca y al mismo tiempo escondido, asoma un poco la cabeza al lugar para ver qué sucede.

Lo que llega a visualizar lo deja sorprendido y paralizado. La misma muchacha de larga trenza rubia está allí, de pie, y frente a ella un enorme demonio de aspecto feroz y aterrador. Pero no la ataca ni ella muestra signos de estar intimidada de alguna manera.

Pronto nota que hay otro monstruo al lado del grande, pero éste es más de apariencia humana y trae consigo una libreta, la cual, al parecer, se encuentra revisando justo en ese momento.

—Otro de alta calidad, casi llegando a Premium —comenta, posiblemente para sí mismo. Entonces Ray se da cuenta de lo que sucede y evita hacer un ruido de asco que amenaza con escapar desde lo profundo de su estómago—. Si sigue de esta manera, posiblemente a ti te den el rango de Mamá para que puedas criar tu propia plantación, y así multiplicar la mejor calidad.

Ray se cubre la boca y aparta la mirada. Siente más ganas de vomitar.

_«Cómo si sólo fuéramos simples animales de granja, eh»_

—Lo siento —escucha hablar a la mujer, sorprendiéndose. Su voz se le hace conocida pero lejana a la vez—, pero yo en realidad estoy aquí simplemente para ayudar a la Mamá de esta plantación. Estoy conforme con eso, aunque gracias por el comentario.

La ve hacer una pequeña reverencia, y el ente se ríe asquerosamente.

—Bien, bien. Qué niña tan modesta. Es increíble encontrar alguna humana tan amable, siendo que todas tienden a ser frías con nosotros —dice con cierto agrado y orgullo, que causa más repulsión—. Está bien, hasta aquí llegamos. Ya nos vamos, buen trabajo.

Y así se alejan con el auto que posiblemente lleva consigo un contenedor con un niño muerto y una flor clavada en el pecho.

Ray traga pesado, sin apartar la vista. La fémina sigue allí, en medio del enorme pasillo, de pie y en silencio, viendo irse el camión. Pasan los minutos, hasta que ya no se ve ni oye nada alrededor.

Entonces él nota algo sorprendente.

Ella tiembla, primero ligeramente, y luego demasiado. Se encoge entre sus pequeños hombros. No pasa ni un minuto hasta que logra escuchar un sollozo.

—Lo siento...

_«¿Qué...?»_ murmura en su interior, confundido en demasía. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo— no quería creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Lo siento... Lo siento...

Ella entonces cae de rodillas al suelo, empezando a llorar más y más fuerte.

—¡Lo siento, querido niño! ¡De veras lo siento, pequeño! Lo lamento...

Ray no entiende qué le sucede, ni por qué está haciendo algo como eso cuando no había razón, y se suponía que no pasaría jamás. Además, si alguien, alguna persona o ente, llegaba a verla, era posible que la mandaran a morir por mostrarse tan sentimental.

Pronto se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no hay absolutamente nadie más alrededor. Y los alaridos de tristeza y dolor aumentan un tanto más.

—Lo siento, cariño —continúa la rubia, ahora bajando la intensidad de sus llantos y abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza, hundiendo sus uñas en las mangas negras de su largo vestido, su uniforme maldito—. Tu Hermana Anna lo siente tanto.

Y entonces algo golpea con fuerza dentro del muchacho, al darse cuenta de los hechos reales.

_«Anna...»_

Y de pronto ya no le sorprende el que esa cuidadora se encuentre llorando tan tristemente.

* * *

—Oh, Emma —la nombra la mujer de peculiares cabellos verdes, y luego una sonrisa vacía adorna su precioso rostro de adulto—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja retrocede por inercia, comenzando a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que está presenciando.

—¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de saludar a la que fue tu hermana?

—G-Gilda... —murmura, con la voz quebrada. La nombrada ensancha su sonrisa un poco más, y ésta misma se tiñe en maldad.

—Veo que todavía recuerdas mi nombre, me siendo honrada —comenta con cinismo, de manera venenosa, y da varios pasos hasta quedar frente a frente. Entonces finalmente muestra una expresión helada—. Después de todo, te olvidaste de mí cuando escapaste junto con Norman y Ray, ¿recuerdas?

Emma siente su cuerpo fallar en toda su labor, y sus piernas flaquear patéticamente. Su respiración está acelerada como si hubiese corrido una maratón, y sus ojos verdes sólo pueden examinar una y otra vez a la mujer que tiene enfrente, terminando por procesar lentamente toda la información.

El uniforme lo decía todo.

Ahora Gilda era una Mamá.

Y ella no sabía qué decir al respecto.

—Los niños ahora se encuentran durmiendo, por lo que, lastimosamente, no podrás saludarlos —afirma la de cabello verde, con una naturalidad espantosa que le hela la sangre—. Así que, ¿no te gustaría beber algo de té mientras esperamos que Anna traiga a Ray?

La muchacha pelirroja enseguida despierta al darse cuenta de esas palabras.

—¿Qué...? —Murmura, con temor—. ¿A-Anna... traiga a Ray?

—Oh, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? —Ríe suavemente—. Si tú estás aquí, es claro que Ray también, y que seguramente se encuentra cerca de las rejas, donde ahora mismo está Anna tras entregar una buena cosecha —lo último mencionado deja a Emma con el corazón en la boca y un sabor ácido quemando su garganta—. Norman ha de estar aún fuera de los muros, porque él es alguien demasiado valioso como para ponerlo en este apuro. Así que, ¿sí quieres té? No te preocupes, es seguro que Anna traerá a Ray en un par de minutos.

No sabe cómo responder a eso, al notar que en realidad se encuentra totalmente sin escapatoria de la situación. Al final sólo asiente en silencio, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Gilda asiente también y camina en dirección a su oficina. Emma le sigue, sin decir nada.

* * *

Ray da un par de pasos hacia adelante, siendo lo más prudente posible. No se detiene, sus ojos observan con algo de temor la figura que sigue arrodillada en la arena, mirando a algún punto, completamente enmudecido. Y él extiende su mano, sintiendo lástima por la criatura en la que se ha convertido la niña a la que alguna vez quiso como su propia familia.

Pero antes de llegar a tocarla ella ha barrido sus pies con una patada y tirado al suelo de espaldas. En menos de un parpadeo ya se encuentra encima suyo, inmovilizando sus extremidades con maestría y poniendo una mano con un pañuelo en la boca del chico.

Ray queda estupefacto. Y los ojitos azules que antes eran tan dulces ahora sólo congelaban su alma de manera dolorosa.

—Sshh... —susurra la fémina, con una sonrisa dulce que lo confunde y asusta—. Tranquilo, no necesitas pelear. No te haré daño...

Trata de gritar, pero sus sentidos se apagan tras intentar respirar con el paño en la cara. Antes de quedar inconsciente cae en la cuenta de que se trata de cloroformo lo que tiene el pedazo de tela, y que lo han atrapado de una manera demasiado fácil y patética, que haría reír hasta al estoico y serio de Vincent.

Ella borra su sonrisa lentamente.

—Ray...

* * *

—Mm... ¿Qué te trae por aquí después de todos estos años, querida Emma? —pregunta con un tono falsamente interesado, en tanto sirve con elegancia té en las dos tazas blancas de porcelana.

Agarra una y la otra se la entrega a ella. La pelirroja no confía en la integridad de la bebida, así que se abstiene de darle siquiera un sorbo. Gilda nota eso, por lo que ríe un poco y bebe con calma, dejándole claro que no tiene por qué temer al té. Aun así la mayor sigue sin darle una sola probada.

—Vine a liberar a los niños ganado. —Es la única respuesta de la muchacha.

La menor la mira, sorprendida, y luego ríe suavemente una vez más, como si hubiese escuchado una broma de baja gracia pero que no le quitaba del todo su propósito.

—Si sabes que eso será un poco difícil, ¿no? —Alega, sin real burla. Emma no se inmuta ni cambia su expresión decidida—. Especialmente si los niños terminan negándose a ser liberados, ¿no crees?

Entonces vuelve a derrumbarse la seriedad de Emma y un atisbo de miedo la inunda, y se convierte en un vendaval. La idea de algo así la aterra por completo, el pensar que esos inocentes niños seguirían creyendo en su mentira hasta el final era algo frívolo pero también probable, porque los seres humanos siempre fueron impredecibles.

—¡Ah! Ya llegaron Anna y Ray. —Anuncia animada de pronto, y tras eso, las puertas de la habitación se abren.

Emma gira el cuello y se espanta al ver a Ray inconsciente en el hombro de la joven rubia a la que había visto esa misma tarde en el bosque. No tarda nada en reconocer su rostro, mas no su estoica expresión que no deja escapar ni un solo sentimiento.

Antes de poder ir a agarrar a su compañero, Anna va al sofá y lo deja recostado en él. Lo acomoda con cuidado, pareciendo que el muchacho solamente se hubiera quedado dormido y ella lo hubiese traído hasta allí para un mejor descanso.

Qué agradable y cruel ilusión.

—A-Anna...

La nombrada deja de observar al chico y mira a la que le había llamado por su nombre. Su seriedad entonces se borra y una sonrisa cansada la adorna. Emma quiere llorar al verla tan destruida cuando no hace mucho, en sus recuerdos, era un ángel de expresiones más dulces que un tarro de miel.

_«¿Qué te han hecho?»_

—Hola, Emma. —Saluda con simpleza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Seguido de eso, toma asiento en el alfombrado suelo, al lado de donde se encuentra Ray.

Es obvio que está allí solamente para encargarse del muchacho si es que llegaba a despertar, no porque se preocupara por él en algún sentido. Aunque el pensamiento de una mentira, como siempre, era algo tranquilizante.

Es tan patético. Ella es tan patética que—

Y ahora se encuentra en las garras de las personas que alguna vez fueron parte importante de su vida, y que en ese instante eran tan crueles como esos seres que se encargaban de devorarlos sin tener en cuenta sus deseos de querer vivir.

—¿Vas a entregarme a los demonios? —atina a preguntar, bajando la mirada y posándola sobre su taza de té, que posiblemente ya se encuentra frío.

—¿Qué? No, no, yo no haré eso —asegura Gilda, con un tono un poco escandalizado, como si se hubiese ofendido con el comentario. Pero Emma sabe bien que está fingiendo—. Sería ineficiente. Si lo hiciera, es posible que Norman mande a un ejército entero a destruir todo Grace Field solamente para rescatarte.

La pelirroja tiembla ante la idea, aunque sabe que es muy probable. Si a la tarde del siguiente día no volvían, Norman mandaría a sus mejores hombres a desmantelar todo el lugar, causando una fea revuelta y el posible temor de los niños que se hallaban dentro de las plantaciones.

—Por eso mismo, yo te mataré.

Alza la cabeza de golpe, y el terror la invade. Gilda bebe con parsimonia su té, sin prestar atención a lo que había causado sus palabras en la joven que alguna vez había sido su querida hermana mayor.

—¿P-por qué...? —murmura entonces.

—Pues porque te odio —ríe, dulcemente—. Me abandonaste aquí, ¿recuerdas? Cuando lo hiciste, yo al principio no lo entendí. Creía que vivíamos bien. Tú, Norman y Ray nunca le dijeron a nadie que en realidad este era un criadero para comida de primera clase que estaba destinada a los demonios. ¿Sabes lo impactante que fue descubrirlo después, cuando fue mi fecha de entrega? En ese momento yo no sabía qué hacer, porque había entrado en la cuenta de que Don, quien había sido entregado antes que yo, había muerto. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí?

Ahora Gilda tiene una expresión molesta y triste en su rostro. Emma ni siquiera puede mirarla más, porque la culpa la corroe y la obliga a volver a bajar la cabeza.

—Pero decidí vivir —prosigue la joven mujer, volviendo a su calma, y tomándose su tiempo para beber otro sorbo de su bebida—. Isabella fue piadosa conmigo, y me recomendó para convertirme en Mamá. No tuve más opción que aceptar, porque morir no estaba en mis planes. Antes de caer deseaba matarlos a ustedes por dejarme sola aquí.

Emma aprieta la taza otra vez, y siente temblar sus propios hombros.

—Pasé un largo entrenamiento, y después de un año y medio, me encontré con Anna —continúa explicando—. Ambas nos aliamos, porque teníamos la misma meta de sobrevivir a toda costa, y porque éramos hermanas que no se traicionarían jamás —añade con veneno, hiriendo más a la chica de ojos verdes—. Así que yo me esforcé en convertirme en Mamá, y lo logré antes de cumplir mis veinte años, casi la misma edad en la que Isabella comenzó también. Por supuesto, ella estuvo muy orgullosa de mí. Anna se convirtió en Hermana entonces, y vino conmigo un año después, a ayudarme. Desde entonces ambas entregamos los mejores productos que haya habido antes dentro de Grace Field.

Se guarda silencio en el cuarto, y Emma deja con cuidado su taza sobre la mesita que tiene en medio de ella y Gilda.

—Gilda, tú tienes ahora veinticinco años, ¿no es así? Y dices que eres Mamá desde casi los veinte.

—Sí. —Afirma, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Entonces tu hijo ahora debe de tener cinco años.

Gilda borra su expresión.

—Ah... —masculla con simplicidad—. Así que tú también sabes los requisitos para el puesto.

—Isabella me lo dijo, porque quería que yo también me convirtiera en Mamá antes —aclara con ligero dolor—. ¿Y qué piensas de ello? ¿Crees que está bien? ¿Qué pasa si un día de estos tienes que entregar a tu propio hijo?

La aludida toma su bebida en silencio unos minutos más, y luego también deja su taza, vacía, sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa falsamente amable y dulce se forma en sus labios una vez más.

—No te interesa saber algo como eso, Emma.

Ella aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Aun así lo harían?

—Es nuestro deber.

La voz de Anna por primera vez vuelve a resonar por el lugar, llamando la atención de la mayor. La observa, especialmente a su expresión desolada y fría.

—Es lo que debemos hacer para poder sobrevivir.

—Anna, tú...

—Yo también di a luz un niño antes de venir aquí —informa vagamente, llevando con cautela y suavidad una mano al flequillo largo de Ray, apartándolo un poco para ver su rostro dormido. Una caricia totalmente innecesaria pero, de alguna manera, agradable y dulce—. Apenas tuve tiempo de despedirme de él la primera vez, sabes. De otra manera, yo moriría.

A Emma se le vuelven a aguar los ojos, y arde algo en su pecho. Duele mucho mirar a Anna, quien parece ahora una simple y rota muñeca de cristal.

—Ustedes... ¿En qué se convirtieron?

Ambas féminas le miran en silencio, hasta que la rubia vuelve a sonreír.

—En lo que era necesario que nos convirtiéramos —aclara con suavidad—. Sino, no estaríamos aquí, hablando contigo, Emma.

—¡¿Pero a costa de qué están viviendo?! —Exclama, sin aguardar ni un poco de paciencia—. ¡De las vidas de niños inocentes! ¿Sólo piensan en ustedes?

—Tú hiciste lo mismo —refuta Gilda, de manera severa, dejándola sin palabras—. ¿O no? Si mal no recuerdo, simplemente pareciera que ignoraste nuestras existencias y te centraste en huir, dejándonos atrás, olvidados.

Emma aprieta los puños de nuevo, desviando la vista. Siente tanta impotencia que si fuese posible llegaría a llorar sangre.

—No es así... Yo no quise hacerlo así... Yo quería llevarlos a todos también.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —Aventura la menor de las tres, con un genuino tono de curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no nos llevaste contigo?

—No había otra forma.

—Sí había otra forma —contradice la de anteojos—. Siempre hay otra forma de lograr lo que sea.

—Dices eso... cuando tú decidiste ser el verdugo de niños inocentes.

Hay silencio de nuevo. Pronto Emma nota el error garrafal que ha cometido con sus palabras insensibles. Porque, al final de todo, es su culpa también el que ellas tuviesen que decidir entre sus vidas o las de los demás.

—Yo no quise... Lo sien-

—No lo lamentes, Emma —la interrumpe con suavidad y paciencia, y sonríe de manera lastimera pero preciosa—. El haber elegido este camino fue mi decisión, y yo no lo siento.

La pelirroja abre grande los ojos en tanto Gilda muestra un semblante satisfecho. Es una imagen tan dolorosa y horrible que su estómago se revuelve una y otra vez, como alguna vez lo hizo al hablar con Isabella sobre el convertirse ella también en Mamá y así salvar su existencia a cambio de entregar almas inocentes y puras.

—Pareces orgullosa de tu decisión. —Comenta, sonriendo de manera torcida, e ignorado el dolor en su corazón.

—Lo logré con esfuerzo, y soy la mejor en mi área. Por supuesto que estaría orgullosa. Ahora, dejando de lado esta charla sin sentido, ¿darías una vuelta conmigo?

Sabe que no tiene más opción que aceptar, porque si se negara, Ray podría pagar las consecuencias ahora que se encontraba vulnerable. Así que asiente y, junto con la chica de elegante vestido negro, salen en silencio de la habitación.

Anna las ve irse, y cuando finalmente las puertas vuelven a cerrarse con cuidado, ella observa una vez más al joven recostado a su lado. Pasan unos segundos y entonces empieza a entonar una dulce melodía en medio del desolado y frío cuarto.

Él poco después abre lentamente los ojos.

* * *

—Yo sé quiénes son mis hijos.

Esa afirmación repentina deja estupefacta a Emma. Ambas se detienen enfrente de la puerta que da afuera de la casa. Gilda está de espaldas, pero no puede atacarla porque sabe que será inútil, teniendo en cuenta el entrenamiento que se le ha dado.

La oye suspirar y luego simplemente abre la dichosa puerta, saliendo con calma. Le sigue, hasta que la de ojos grises le mira de nuevo, con el odio brillando en sus expresiones otra vez.

—Y también sé quién es el hijo de Anna.

Emma frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

—Ambos están aquí, con nosotras, y los amamos mucho.

—¿Y están dispuestas a entregarlos?

Hay silencio en respuesta. Gilda simplemente vuelve a caminar, haciendo que la siga una vez más.

—¿Anna lo sabe? ¿Sabe quién es su hijo?

—Sí, ambas lo sabemos.

—¿Quién se los dijo?

—Haces muchas preguntas —ríe secamente, asustándola—. Pero como es una noche especial, te dejaré preguntar cuánto quieras. Y respecto a esa duda tuya: fue Isabella quien nos dijo, como recompensa por ser tan buenas hijas.

La mayor traga pesado.

_«¿Cómo podría llamarse a eso una recompensa?»_

—... ¿Quiénes son? —suelta luego de un rato.

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Quiénes son sus hijos?

—Oh. No es realmente que los conozcas, pero sus nombres son Gil y Ariel —contesta suavemente. Emma no puede ver la triste sonrisa que está adornando su cara. En tanto a Emma se le vuelve a la mente la imagen de ese par de pequeños en el bosque, y quiere llorar más que nunca—. Gil es mi niño, y a veces me recuerda a Don, sabes. Es igual de enérgico y noble que él. Anna a su hijo le puso Ariel, porque le recuerda a la sirena de un cuento, ya que él canta bonito. Sé que no preguntaste eso último, pero creí que te gustaría saberlo.

La pelirroja sólo asiente un poco.

—¿Y Ray?

—¿Ray? —repite, un poco confundida.

—Ray, una niña que vi hoy, que se parece mucho a... a Isabella.

—¡Ah! Rachel —la nombra, riendo—. Veo que te sabes su apodo. Los niños pequeños se lo pusieron ya que ella suele ser muy impulsiva y ruda como un niño, y el nombre le sienta bien. Ella es hija biológica de Isabella, puesto que tuvo que tener otro hijo para volver a su puesto de Mamá. Por supuesto, ahora ya no es así, porque actualmente es la Abuela de Grace Field.

Emma siente otro apretujo en el pecho. Las lágrimas queman sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, la niña sobrevivirá. La recomendaré para ser Mamá una vez cumpla los doce años. Ella es inteligente y astuta, pero aun así no ha descubierto la verdad detrás del orfanato, aunque creo que no tardará mucho. Ya conoce el muro, por lo que mandé a Anna a tener siempre un ojo sobre ella. Es alguien muy valioso, sabes.

—Es peligrosa para ti, ¿verdad?

—Quizás, pero igual la quiero mucho. Es una niña muy dulce. —Agrega con una gran sonrisa amable.

De pronto se detiene, y Emma también. Se encuentran en medio del bosque en el que habían jugado incontables veces en su niñez. La pelirroja sabe que nada bueno podría ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

Y cuando Gilda se da vuelta, apuntándole con una pistola que no sabe realmente de dónde sacó, está segura de que no tiene más salidas.

—¿Vas a matarme? —pregunta la mayor, con el rostro neutral.

—¿No es obvio? —Sonríe de lado, y sus ojos brillan en maldad—. Es algo que posiblemente aliviará un poco el sentimiento de traición que llevo encima desde hace casi quince años.

—Si lo haces, Norman vendrá a matarte a ti, Gilda.

La expresión divertida en el rostro de la joven se borra, y muestra furia contenida.

—¿Y eso qué?

Emma sabe que ya no está tratando con un ser humano.

* * *

—¿De dónde conoces esa canción, Anna? —aventura vagamente el azabache, mirando el techo mientras la fría navaja sigue amenazando en su cuello.

—Nat la tocó en el piano antes de irse —explica pacientemente, con un tono muy cansado—. Escuchó a Isabella cantarla una tarde mientras jugaba en el bosque, y la memorizó. Es la última canción que llegó a interpretar, y la que me enseñó antes de no volver nunca más.

Ray sonríe un poco culpable. Ella no cambia su semblante.

—Ya veo... —murmura para sí mismo—. ¿Se la has cantado a alguien más antes?

—Tú la conoces completa, ¿verdad?

Ha ignorado su pregunta, lo que sólo podría significar que sí lo había hecho. Pero no quiere empezar una discusión que podría matarlo.

—Así es —responde luego de suspirar pesadamente—. Isabella alguna vez me la cantó completa.

—Seguramente porque le importabas.

Ríe amargamente, como burla. Ella no se inmuta por su reacción, ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar o tiembla en algún momento su mano.

—Hey, Anna, siempre me he preguntado... ¿Es verdad que las mujeres que se encargan de criar al ganado, quieren a los niños a los que dan a luz, o solo los ven como un mero ser viviente que debe ser sacrificado por el bien propio?

La joven rubia guarda silencio unos momentos, y luego sonríe radiante y rota como la muñeca que es. Las flores de colores en su cabello se desprenden de a poco y sus orbes azules están gritando en desesperación. El cuchillo se pega más al cuello masculino, logrando sacarle algo de sangre, y un gruñido de dolor.

—Los amamos, como no tienes idea.

_«Pero en este mundo no hay salvación para los débiles»_

—Aunque una vez pierdes algo importante por primera vez, lo que le sigue ya no duele tanto.

_«Porque nada se compara a ese primer sufrimiento»_

—Así que comprendo a Isabella. Después de todo, ella también perdió a quien más amó alguna vez.

Ray aprieta la mandíbula y sus ojos chispean en furia.

Con rapidez agarra el brazo femenino y evita con su otro brazo el golpe que iba dirigido a su cuello. La sujeta con fuerza, poniéndose de pie de un salto para luego aplicarle una llave a la rubia, obligando con rudeza a mantener sus extremidades en su espalda.

—No me jodas —ruge detrás de ella, sujetándole con más fuerza para evitar que escape, estando todavía molesto por las palabras que había escuchado—. ¿«Perdió a quien más amó»? ¿Quién demonios se aferra tanto al pasado como un imbécil y sacrifica su presente y su futuro porque ya no sabe qué hacer con el peso? ¿Acaso son idiotas?

Anna le propina un cabezazo en la nariz que lo aturde y hace que la suelte, luego le da una patada en el abdomen y lo manda atrás, a estrellarse contra un escritorio.

Cuando Ray logra recomponerse rápidamente se mueve a un lado, esquivando la navaja que de vuelta iba a su cuello. Enseguida vuelve a agarrar a la chica de los brazos y, con demasiada rudeza, aprieta sus muñecas hasta casi romperlas, obligándola a soltar el arma.

Ella gruñe y le propina otra patada, pero esta vez en la entrepierna.

Ray no tiene de otra que soltarle, sintiendo el peor dolor del universo conocido justo allí abajo. La rubia no desaprovecha y los agarra del cuello, tirándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo otra vez, empezando a asfixiarlo.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido, Mamá?

Ambos adultos giran de golpe la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde se asoman dos cabecitas de cabello negro.

* * *

Clava el cuchillo en la mano de la joven, y ella ahoga un sonoro grito de dolor. Sus ojos verdes están llenos de lágrimas que no van a derramarse, y su mejilla manchada de sangre que podría pertenecerle tanto como a su contraria.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarme? —Inquiere la peliverde, sonriendo enternecida con la imagen de Emma sufriendo. Apunta entonces con la pistola a la cabeza de la muchacha—. Eso no fue inteligente, porque no tienes oportunidad de ganar contra mí, sabes.

La pelirroja gruñe y le da un cabezazo, haciendo que retroceda por el golpe. Entonces con su mano libre quita el cuchillo que la clava al suelo, gritando de dolor en el proceso. Enseguida se muerde la lengua y lo deja de lado, empujando de una patada a Gilda de encima suyo para poder ponerse de pie y dar otra patada a la mano de la chica con la que sujeta el arma.

El objeto vuela a un par de metros.

Gilda enseguida se pone de pie y rápidamente va hacia la pistola. Emma la detiene agarrándola y tirándola hacia otro lado junto a sí misma. Ambas ruedan sobre el pastizal un par de veces, lanzando entre sí golpes fuertes que llegarían a noquear a cualquier persona promedio.

—¡Quiero ayudarte! —Exclama la mayor de pronto, dándole otro cabezazo, aturdiéndola bastante. En eso toma la oportunidad de aplicarle una llave y mantenerla quieta—. Escúchame, por favor. Puedo ayudarte. Yo, Norman y Ray vamos a sacarlos de aquí, para eso volvimos. Queremos sacarlos de este infierno.

—¿Salvarnos? —Ríe secamente—. Pero si fueron ustedes quienes nos tiraron a este infierno del que hablas.

—No es así. ¡Yo no quería hacer eso! Pero ahora, no te pido que perdones ese error mío, sólo que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Yo quiero ayudarte a salir de este horrible lugar de una vez por todas. ¡No quiero que mueras, Gilda!

—Ese pensamiento es tan infantil, Emma —gruñe, en voz baja, con rencor. Golpea de repente su pie izquierdo contra el suelo y de su bota sobresale un cuchillo, el cual se lo clava a la pelirroja en una pierna, logrando que la suelta y se aleje, tratando de detener el sangrando de la nueva y grave herida. Gilda en tanto vuelve a ponerse de pie, jadeando en cansancio—. No creas que simplemente lo vaya a aceptar después de todo por lo que pasé viviendo en este lugar, pudriéndome en dolor tanto físico como emocional, y en culpa de mandar a niños al matadero. No sabes por lo que he pasado, ¡no vengas a imponer tus perfectos y correctos ideales en mí!

Apretando la mandíbula a causa del dolor de los cortes y fracturas que lleva encima, agarra sus ahora dañadas gafas del suelo y se encamina hacia el arma. Se inclina, dispuesta a acabar con su problema de una vez por todas.

Pero alguien más agarra la pistola antes de que pueda hacer algo.

Alza la cabeza, mostrando una expresión llena de horror.

* * *

—Hermana Anna... ¿Por qué estrangulas a ese hombre? —pregunta Rachel, algo temerosa, pero igualmente curiosa.

—Hombre. —Murmura el niño a su lado, apuntando a Ray, y demostrando en su cara también algo de curiosidad ante el espécimen que está viendo por primera vez en sus cortos cuatro años.

Anna sonríe nerviosa, y afloja el agarre en el cuello del muchacho, dejándolo volver a respirar.

—N-no es nada, Rachel, Ariel —trata de excusarse, porque, después de todo, dejar que alguno de los prodigios quedara con un trauma era un error terrible e imperdonable—. E-es un viejo... amigo, que vino de visita. Sí, eso. —Ríe nerviosamente. Ray le mira raro, pero no se mueve de su lugar gracias al hecho de estar demasiado confundido de repente.

—Lo estrangulabas. —Aclara de nuevo Ariel, usando un tono realmente monótono y helado, como si en realidad le importase un rábano todo a su alrededor.

—¡No, no, no! —Niega con rapidez, moviendo las manos y la cabeza—. Yo sólo le estaba ayudando a-

Suelta un grito en cuanto él finalmente le empuja para poder levantarse del suelo.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡No seas rudo con la Hermana Anna! —Ruge la niña de ojos lilas, dando varios pasos al frente y gruñendo enojada. El azabache la mira de reojo y luego la ignora, volviendo a pasar su vista a la persona más peligrosa en el cuarto—. ¡No me importa si eres amigo o no, no tienes derecho a tratarla así! ¡Sé amable!

El joven ahora observa aburrido a la niñita. Ella, en tanto, le dirige una mirada fulminante.

Al final, Ray sólo dirige su vista hacia el lado contrario y se sujeta la frente, poniendo una expresión algo exasperada.

—Esta no puede ser mi hermana, Dios...

Lastimosamente, sí lo es.

Y de la nada se escuchan las alarmas en todos lados, espantando a Rachel y Ariel, quienes enseguida van a sujetarse del vestido de Anna. Ella prontamente agarra en brazos al niño y abraza a la niña, para evitar que se asusten más.

—¡Los niños! ¡Gilda! —Grita tras recordar su labor principal, y entonces se dirige a Ray, dejándole el pequeño de pelo negro en sus brazos—. Cuídalo, por favor. Si algo sucede conmigo, llévalo afuera, lejos de todo, te lo ruego. Y sálvalo, porque él... es lo único que me queda.

Sus ojos azules suplicantes son lo último que ve antes de saber que ya ha salido corriendo de la oficina.

Ray se queda allí, estático, procesando la información. Después de un rato mira al pequeño en sus brazos, quien también le observa en completo silencio. Y de la nada el mismo se recuesta en su hombro a descansar con toda la calma del mundo.

Ahora Ray está un poco asustado del infante tan confiado y fresco que tiene encima.

—Hey, señor —lo llama Rachel, estirando de su camisa—, creo que tenemos que salir de aquí.

Él toma en cuenta entonces el hecho de que Anna no había mencionado nada sobre sacar a la niña y llevársela consigo por si las cosas salieran más mal, y teniendo claro lo que significaba, no puede hacer más que suspirar un poco frustrado y molesto.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Gruñe por lo bajo, agarrando a la enana de la mano y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida.

_«Norman se adelantó a todos de nuevo»_

* * *

—... Norman.

El albino observa la pistola un momento, y luego apunta hacia ella, sonriendo amable y satisfecho.

—Jaque mate.

Pronto empiezan a sonar las alarmas de todo Grace Field. A lo lejos pueden oír alaridos bestiales, que significan la caída de los demonios que patrullan los muros. Pasan los minutos, la central explota, hay humo por todos lados de pronto y caos de gritos a lo lejos.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Gilda. Espero que no hayas hecho tanto daño a Emma, porque, a diferencia de ella, yo no lo pensé dos veces para salir de aquí y llevármela conmigo.

La joven cuidadora retrocede, espantada y con los ojos llorosos. No tiene escapatoria y lo sabe muy bien.

—Bien, espero que ahora sí lamentes el haber escogido el bando incorrecto y no redimirte por ello.

La mujer de ojos grises entiende que ha perdido, así que solamente suspira con pesadez y calma sus expresiones. Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios y baja la cabeza, en señal de rendición.

—Hasta aquí llegué, eh —dice para sí misma—. Qué rápido terminó mi trabajo. No esperaba que atacaran la misma noche de la infiltración.

—Un simple señuelo, porque sabía que Emma sería atrapada. —Dirige una mirada de cansancio hacia la pelirroja, quien a su vez le dirige otra llena de confusión y sentimientos de traición.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas a matarnos a todas las cuidadoras, incluyéndome? —inquiere de manera burda, alzando la cabeza.

Norman vuelve a observarla, mostrando severidad en sus facciones.

—Si dicen que lamentan en lo que se han convertido, voy a perdonarles.

El aire alrededor se vuelve tenso como un hilo de un extremo a otro del acantilado que rodea las granjas. Y el viento nocturno junto con el aroma a quemado trae consigo posibilidades de vida y libertad como de muerte sin redención.

Y Gilda sonríe radiante.

—Yo n-

—¿Mamá?

Quedan todos quietos en sus lugares, y la nombrada gira, mirando horrorizada a Gil a un par de metros, quien se encuentra observando todo con un rostro sumamente asustado. Sus ojitos de plata, idénticos a los de ella, están llenos de lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas. Trae puesto su pijama blanca y sus manitos agarran con fuerza los lados de su camisa. Pareciera querer correr pero no lo hace, sólo tiembla en el mismo sitio, como un animalito en estado de shock.

—Gil...

—Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? —Pregunta con temor y la voz rota, mirando a los tres adultos, uno tras otro, espantándose más—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué te hacen daño? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido que no me deja dormir?

—Gil, cariño... Mamá necesita que tú-

—¡Mamá! —solloza el pequeñín, yendo rápidamente a los brazos de su progenitora, quien no tiene de otra que sujetarlo y consolarlo.

Tanto Emma como Norman observan la escena en silencio, sintiendo algo de dolor por lo que están presenciando. Pero él sabe que esta es una buena oportunidad, así que da un paso enfrente, escondiendo el arma tras su espalda para no espantar más al niño que no necesita ver más cosas horrendas en esa noche tan amarga.

—Ahora, Gilda, decide.

Ella le mira, sin dejar de abrazar a Gil.

Y abre la boca, dispuesta a contestar.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**N/A:** Final súper abierto porque sí. Ya ustedes decidan qué pasará después:

_A) Gilda dice que lo siente y todos viven felices y contentos._

_B) Gilda dice que no lo siente y se muere, alv._

_C) Cualquier otra opción que se les ocurra xd._

En realdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué escribí esto. Aunque al mismo tiempo podrían ser por tres razones:

1\. El fanart me gustó tanto que me inspiró y, oye, hay que admitir que es una buena idea.

2\. Quería usar hace mucho a mis lindos oc's, ah 3

3\. Necesitaba volver a escribir algo sad con mis bebos, ya que en estos tiempos solo había sido flores y muchos colores (¿).

Y así... Mejor dejo de hablar.

Si han llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirse del larguísimo one-shot, ¡gracias! ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! ¡Son los mejores! 3

—_**M. L. M.**_


End file.
